NOW
by Izzy Sherezade
Summary: At Angel’s new office, strange things happen. More so than normal. While the strange things are happening and need to be solved... someone comes to ask for help. But things never go as planned. AC Little Crossover Updated
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Now (AKA 'Hoy', at the spanish version)  
**Author:** Izzy Sherezade  
**Rating**: T.. or maybe K due to some ... Spike talking  
**Summary:** At Angel's new office, strange things happen. More so than normal. While the strange things are happening and need to be solved... someone comes to ask for help. But things never go as planned  
**Spoilers**: 5 season (just the begining.. before 100th)  
**Disclaimer:** The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made.

AN: Important! I'm a spanish girl, trying to translate an old fic. Also trying to improve my english and practice it a bit :p This said, I would like you to comment and help me see my mistakes. I will let you read.

**NOW  
By Izzy (A.K.A Sherezade)**

**1-**

Faith (voice-over),

In LA things are a a bit different nowadays... Angel's now Wolfram&Hart CO, his team's commanding different 'activities' there: Fred's lab's head, Gunn's a lawyer, Wes and Lorne... not so sure what they do, but I know they work. They work together, all of them. Then there's Cordelia, well.. Cordy... Cordy's in a coma.

In W&H, in a perfectly seemingly hospital room we can see Cordelia. She seems fast sleep. Angel's beside her. He's just woken up, after a long night keeping 'company', just looking... scrutinizing every shadow in the sleeping beauty's face. That though make him laugh.

"Remember that time I confessed to you, being a kid I used to dream being a prince? And hearing about U being born a princess?" The vampire smiled again, while the back of his hand caressed her cheek like moments before he'd been doing in dreamland "Now you're sleeping beauty.. and I don't mind how many time you sleep Cordy. Will you wake up tomorrow, or maybe a hundred years form now... I'll be here. I want to see you wake up." With that promise, Angel kissed Cordelias hand, after picking it tenderly from the bed, while remembering that dream. The dream where she was perfectly fine... and the two of them wer e happy, without consecuences. "Now I've got to leave you. I've got to go to the office. But I promisse to return tonight, and every night... until the day you wake up and tell me you're bored with my company" A tear make a run by the souled vampire cheek, who kissed Cordelia in her cheek .. making that lonely and fleeting tear drop at the former one lips. When Angel was just passing the treshole, a foot in the room, the other just in half step to the outside... Cordy's monitors showed activity. "Cordy?"

Hours later, at Angel's office

"Hi sweetheart" Angel's fingers were touching gently by the screen showing a hospital bed, were Cordelia could be seen sleep "I hope you wake up soon and can tell me what you're dreaming with.. what happened this morning."

"Hello Angel Cakes" a smiling Lorne showed in the office, and observed a downcast vampire looking the image on screen "How's our Sleeping beauty today?"

Angel sighed "Just like yesterday, and the day before.. and two month before that" Angel bow his head, and look again that woman sleeping form at the screen. Sometimes it was like watching her sleep peacefully, and that's exactly what he hoped for her "Hey, How's that Harmony let you enter?"

"Oh, don't worry ... she never let's anyone pass without your permission. But your sweet blood sucker secretary, no offence... knows I got a surprise for you."

"Lorne I'm in no mood for this. I'm grateful, whatever it is. But..."

"You prefer to sit there keeping watch over the sleeping muffin, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about a muffin that sleeps?" Spike showed near the window "Bloody hell! and I though the carpenter and the three nerds were odd!"

"Spike! Go away!" Angel show down the screen, and directed an irate look towards his childe.

"I would like to.." Spike searched his pockets for the cigarrettes, with no luck whatsoever finding them, rolled his eyes and stared at Angel "It's your bloody fault I'm here... and like this. So let me tell you something... ouch!" Spike began seacrhing for something. Something hit him upside the head. He wasn't imagining things... he felt it, and well, he was a badass vampire, he wasn't going to say 'it hurts' ... but it was imposible! First, he was a ghost, and secondly.. there was no one beside the three of them! "I'm out here!" he was rubbing his sore neck "Bloddy hell!! This place is worse than me!"

Angel was watching oddly when Spike make himself vanish; and was thinking about what happened when felt a shiver at his right cheek. In that exactly instant... the machines in which Cordelia was hooked, showed neurological activity...

Three days later, W&H hall 

Gunn was talknig with a lwayer about a case, when...

"Jim. Ritzal case's solved. We can make them appeal the veredict. We can show some evidence about 'contact' between some juror and our client companies..." 

"I know. But I also know judge Frost is no one to play with. You and I, both know our client is guilty as sin about the charges upon him, and a bit more. The judge's not gonna doubt to postpone and call another jury. We're gonna make time. Nothing less."

"And time's what we need. We're not the best lawyers office just because." A wicked smile began to show at gunn's face.. until he felt pain in his leg. Something like a kick,

"Are You OK Charles?"

"Yes"

"Maybe it was an old war injury remembrance?" Jim, a bit older than Gunn give him an ironic smile.

"How Funny." The look in Gunn's eyes was cold, ironic and so unfriendly it make skirm to the receiving lwayer "Don't you got work to do?"

Some time later, at Fred labs, Spike was in a desk talking with the petite texan. 

"I don't know what the hell's going on with me lately. If it wasn't imposible, I might say I've got that bloody chip again. " At the surprised and odd look Fred was giving him, decided it was best explain himself "Ok pet, sit tight and listen... some time ago, not so long ago, mind you. Big bad Spike, cross path with 'the initiative', a group of toy soldiers that working for the government examine us, lok us up, and treats us like bloody lab rats... and, as I was saying, the rambo wannabes put a chip on Spike's head. A chip, that prevent bites... or even hit or hurt humans." Fred couldn't contain a laugh "Don't laugh at me! It was a depressing phase for me. It was shameful for a great vampire like me, the scourge of europe, slayer killer... eat with a straw!! Bloody hell!! It was humilliating!"

"Well, It must be hard." Fred feigned pity for the vampire, while traying to hide a smile "The great slayers killer, in love with one and drinking pigs blood from a cup with a straw."

"Hey! Don't know why the hell I told you that..." Spike sighed "U know, I'm begining to think we pass so much time together. I'm begining to rub on you!"

"Good God! Help us!!" The two of them began laughing "Hey! Why did you mention that about your chip?"

" 'Cause everytime I try to bug Peaches ... now I really need to beg your mercy... Don't laugh. It hurts me!!" eyes rolling and eyebrows arched "Talk about humilliating!"

"I really don't uderstand the way you two behave with each other" Fred observed the vampire, who was looking her incredulous "Ok. Maybe hormones"

"Why I bother talking to you?" Spike began to vanish, while whispering "I'll come later. I'm gonna test the chip anti-sarcasm to the poof that commands this little hell ... is still workin"

Fred simply moved her head from side to side while smiling "OK. I'll be here"

"Angel? Sorry ... Mr Angel?" Harmony's voice came from the coms at Angel's office's desk 

"Yes Harmony?"

"Lorne's here and says he wants to talk with you" Hearing that, Angel closed his eyes, sighed and tried to sound calm while walking towards the office's door "Harmony. There's no need to announce Lorne. He and my old team can come to my office without so much..."

"I'm sorry Mr Angel" The blonde vampiress blushed "I just wanted to be efficient"

"Come on soul boy! Don't be nasty with the blood sucker ... assistant?"

"Faith?"

To be Continued...

A.N.: I would like to apologize again for my english. I'm sure there must be a lot of mistakes. Thanks again for reading.. and please, let me know how was that. Thanks again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: 1rst Chapter.

**A.N.**: thanks to everybody who read the last chapter. And specially to youpin for the help.

**2nd Chapter**  


"Come on soul boy! Don't be nasty with the blood sucker ... assistant?"

"Faith?" Angel's eyes lighted

The slayer aproached smiling to the vampire, to hug him.

"What, your old team can come unannounced.. but an old nemesis, reformed ex-convict can't!" she ended the hug with a big smile. Faith was the same girl Angel visited at prison .. but there was something new at her eyes. Something had changed with the slayer.

"I'm glad to see you. Come on." Angel move away from the door, and with a hand movement invited Faith in "This' the surprise you were talking about?"

Moments later, the three of them were sitting at Angel's office while Faith told the reason for her visit.

"Well. After the big battle against The First. All of us cleared off to old continent. You see, we were first at England, helping out with the new Council HQ. B and me work for them again. Just like analist or whatever. Meaning we are revising the fucking slayers code... 'cause the last" Faith give an exasperated sigh "the last one sucked"

A shadow was eavesdropping behind Angel's desk smiling. The shadow' eyes lighted with a nostalgic glow after hearing a vocabulary like that.

"Now B's in charge to writte it. Well end it. 'cause a little group that Wood and me lead is in search and capture mission to all the potentials that we activated for the"Angel couldn't let her finish "Wood?" Angel was... surprised."Long story" after seeing the vampire's face, Faith only snorted while a glow became evident in her eyes "Kay. Long story short: last SunnyD year.. B worked at SunnyHS. Wood, the principal, hired her. Later he turned to be a Slayer' son. One of the slayers killed by Spike. At the 70' I think. Wood joined us at the fight. And well.. let's say I'm less badder and I'm reforming little by little" and with that, the slayer's face became brighted up with another smile.Angel noted that, and he smiled too. He'd never seen her like this. Like a normal 23 years old. Happy and ... in love. He was really glad for this. The last years she had become a part of the vampire's life. She was almost a sister; maybe because Angelus and the 'dark' slayer were very much alike. He had his soul to reform... she just needed friends, a family, someone who showed her love and support. "Well that mission got us to a little town. Weirder than old SunnyD, though. Something about a meteor, made the girl go unnoticed. So many strange things happening." Faith handed the vampire a portfolio full of newspaper cuttings. Angel had a quick look at them, while Faith continued talking."WOW" Lorne glanced at them too "It's big Vampire's and demons work!" "They believe it's aliens' " the LA pair looked perplexed "Really! There are vamps and nasty things that jump at night. But everytime there's a corpse ... it's alien's doing or they find an explanation by covering it they way"  
"How may we help you, Faith?" Angel returned the girl the portfolio  
"The girl we are trying to locate and take to England is missing" she gave another portfolio to Angel "Everything points to a Luthor Corp. It seems, this company is nearly in every 'curious' thing taking place in town" Faith stoped talking to take a sip of water and to let Angel look thoroughly at the new information "We've been talking with London, but the Council isn't exactly five by five. They can't help us against a big company like this one. And I though..." Faith smiled at Lorne "Yes. I can do that once in a while too. Well. Wood and me though that maybe you could help us. What do you say. Are you in?"

Complete Angel Investigations team, plus Faith and Wood were seated at conference room annexe to Angel's office. Introductions done, the business began: "Julia" Wood show them some photographs "female, seventeen years old, daughter of a single mom.She attends twon highschool"  
"It seems, because she was born the same day a meteor rain crashed at town, the girl's family is been treated odd. Also, from that day on weird thing happened" At this point, Faith showed them an old magazine which had an extense article about the meteor rain.

"Since when meteors and demons come attached?" asked Fred aloud, while taking a look at the article. And then, she felt something like a heart stab: "Fire Rain"

Flashback

The beast had carried out with the ritual. A ritual that intended to make blue and sunny LA sky, in a grey and dark cloud that promote a fire rain. Vamps and demons were as if nothing had happened as the new night overcoming the city was their territory. The new 'city owners' were playing havoc with everything at their path.  
Angel Investigations couldn't with everything that was resurfacing. There was always someone by the phone and the rest split in teams by the city. Fighting at the outmost, while searching for a way to destroy the beast, was their motto.  
They found something about a mystical sword, in a rusty scroll. Once they had the sword in their power, all of them went to face the beast.

Angel wielded his sword against the beast with Cordy by his side, giving a good account of the beast's supporters. Not far away Fred, Gunn and Wes were facing the demons and vamps that joined the 'party' at the Beast's side.  
Angel and the beast were in a fierce battle agains each other. Angel's blows seemingly had no effect to the rock-like creature. He continued trying to stab the Beast with the mystical sword. With a direct blow, the Beast send Angel five feets against a wall... and lying there, Angel saw Cordy grab another sword exactly alike, minus the mystical power that could defeat the monster. With the sword in her hands, Cordy joined Angel at the direct approach against the Beast, misleading it with attacks by two differents fronts.  
The beast was trying to get away from Cordy's blows, when a vamped out Angel with a fierce grasp of the sword directed a clean hit to the Beast's chest... and the sharp blade went through it.

The other members of AI continued fighting against the vampires and demons that were arriving at the battle front.

Angel pulled out the sword from the beast chest and rised his head... at the alley other end the trio were defending themselves pretty well from the demonic horde that were hgelping out the Beast .. Fred stacked a vampire just when the sun began lighted LA streets.. and a pitiful "NO!!" resounded at the alley.  
Running to the place were the cry came from, Fred, Wes and Gunn saw Angel sitting close to a limp Cordelia. With the seer's craddled in his arms...

End Flashback

A lonely tear traveled over Fred's cheek, while her eyes were fixed at Angel. The vampire was once again looking throughtfully pictures and files given over by Faith and Wood.

"This, is Lionel Luthor. Luthor Corp's master and commander." Faith handed a photo. A man in his 50', fancy suit and long dark hair "Some rumors by the town says he might be responsible of Julia' disappearance. Guy's obsessed with two things: money... and whatever happened that night with the meteors fire."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle:** Now  
**Author**: Izzy Sherezade.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, just borrowing them.

**A.N**: Sorry for the delay, I know it's been lot of time since last update. But ... RL got in. Thanks for reading, and reviewing. : ) As always, let me know what you think, and remember: english' not my first language. Please, if there's any mistake, let me know :)

Enjoy!

**Now 3**

"This, is Lionel Luthor. Luthor Corp's master and commander." Faith handed a photo. A man in his 50', fancy suit and long dark hair "Some rumors by the town says he might be responsible of Julia' disappearance. Guy's obsessed with two things: money... and whatever happened that night with the meteors fire."

There was silence while everyone was observing the photographs " I know they're only rumours. But hey! After linving in SunnyD who couldn't pay a little atention to them?" Faith showed a loopsided smile.

"Well. Yes. Of course. Is a man obsessed sith money and meteors rain. What's strange in that?" Wes was looking at his former 'watched' and her companion with escepticism in his eyes " It's a bit comical this situation. To worry about the disappearanceog a little girl while working at the lions den..."

"I didn't mention it for that Wes!" The brunette slayer answered the english man exasperated

"Cool down Faith" Wood was trying to calm down the slayer "Wesley" This time it was the ex-principal who was talking directly to the former watcher "Faith said so, 'cause not only some rumours say the girl might be a slayer, but alsoshe may or may not have some powers due or related to the meteors incident. They say the girls's able to read someone dreams. She was pursued relentlessly, considered a witch at early age. Due to this, her mother decided to move out of town. Just a couple weeks ago they returned, due to familiar affairs"

" That Lionel, has been searching Julia, since she and her mom leaved town. And that got them moving non stop around the country"

"The last two years" Wood continued "Luthor's got another amusement and leaved julia's search a bit unattended. That served mother and daughter to feel safe enough to return to their home town for some familiar affairs, that we don't know about"

In that exact instant, the papers over the table they were sitting at, flew, impeled by an air gust. A bit strange, considering there wasn't any open window.

"Spike" whispered Angel in an Angry tone.

Faith heard the vampire's whisper and was surprised "What, you got a ghost that's named like..." She catch the looks everyone was giving her "SPIKE'S HERE!!!"

"The one and only" Spike made himself 'corporeal' "I wanted to say flesh and bones... but I'm just..." He lloked pensive "Not sure what I am. How's that? How are the bit , traitor grampa, the carpenter, the witch .. and the slayer? How's Buff??" After saying the last name, the ghost eye's brighted with a diferent light. A light that Faith and Wood noticed.

"They're fine" the brunette gave a smile "They ... WE remember you so often... we couldn't forget we're alive thanks to you." The smile got wider "B's writting the slayer code. This one's just for the watchers. Last one sucked." Now it was Spike who smiled just thinking about his luv writting a manual for future slayers. It wasn't so strange, after all she'd been one during most than seven years. The last of which she had trained a good number of slayers herself. Random images of these trainings passed by the ghost mind, some where about the training with the girls, others about battles betwen the two of them as friends... others, as foes... their last night togheter, before the final battle... and of that moment when she said 'I love you'. Three words repeated again and again in his mind. "I'm sure she would love to know you're over here" Faith word's had the vampire back to reality.

"NO" Was the only answer he gave.. while vanishing again.

"Hi" Spike sat at the edge of Cordelia's bed "Have you got any cigarrette?" Spike watched attentively at Cordelia's monitoring machine, and then at her "you got to admit, to be out cold you're pretty hot" The vampire felt a smack at the back of his head "Bloddy hell!" a new hit "ouch!" And while he rubbed the sore neck, saw how the lines at the machines, showed activity "No bloddy way! It's you cheerleader?"

Suddenly, the door opened, and in came a tall guy, with a white coat and a hospital tray. The guy, with green-blue eyes, put on esterilized gloves and began raising Cordy's gown sleve... punt a band on her arm and took a needle from the tray.

"Ey! Respiratory apparatus! What the bloddy hell are you doing!?" Spike situated himself just at the back of the guy and spoke violently to him.. but the 'nurse' didin't feel intimidatedd by the ghost.

"Two times a month... Miss Chase blood is analyzed" he signaled the cameras that were monitoring 24/7 the room "Mr Angel knows. Ms Burkle team does the analisis. I just make a little blood extraction, for somebody to find a cure" Spike vanquished from the room, glaring with distrust at the young nurse.

"ANGEL!" Spike appeared at Angel's office; but nobody minded him "perfect! Here I'm worried for Miss Hairspray, and you're planing a trip. Bloody perfect!" He looked at his chest, bowing his head "Soul... you suck!"

" Well, then Wes and I'll be coming with you to that town. We'll help find the girls" Angel's voice was firm. Something was said on that room, something was settled.. something maybe important.. and Spike had missed it.

"Lorne, Wat's going on?"

"Will you stop asking hellish questions?"

Spike watched surprised at the Host for his answer "Ok, that confirm the theory.. There's worst than the nerds and the carpenter"

Metropolis; airport, 9:13 PM...

A black chopper lands. The travelers got down: Wesley, Robin Wood, Faith and Angel.

The group walks over a mid aged man, neatly dressed with a black suit and tie, over a white shirt. The man hands Angel some keys and after a bow of his head, walks away from them towards the waiting helicopter.

"Shit Soul boy!" Faith followed every movement the man did with his eyes "you working for Men in Black? Though it was just Hell and associates" The dark slayer, laughed at her own joke and followed her companions towards a black car, with lacqued windows... laughing harder, being accompanied this time by Wood, and Angel. Who just Smiled seeing her that happy despite the situation.

At the car...

"OK, Here's the thing..." Wood, who was driving, 'cause he was the only one who knew the way from the airport to their hotel, was also the one talking " We got a controlled potential. Our team, has found her. They're on their way to London. Suspects and implieds on the girl's disappearance: Luthor Corp. You were right baby" Wood directed a look at Faith over the mirror "Now, and without memory here in Smallville we've got Buffy"

TBC

Let me know what you think ; )


End file.
